1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information retrieval applicability determining technique for determining the applicability of the information retrieving process and the like, which are performed by an operator in a call center for example, a best case generating technique for generating the best execution case (hereinafter referred to as a best case data) of an information retrieving process which is a standard of the applicability determination of the information retrieving process, and an information retrieval support technique of an operator using the best case.
The information retrieval applicability determining technique according to the present invention can be applied to a determination of the information retrieval skill of an operator using the applicability of the information retrieving process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operator who is in charge of the processes in a call center is evaluated about the client correspondence skill including the communication capability, the problem solving capability or the like. The method of estimating the client correspondence skill of an operator has conventionally been estimating the corresponding time for a problem using time information for each corresponding sequence in the client correspondence as in, for example, the business skill estimation device of the patent document 1(Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Number 2005-258551), and estimating the client correspondence skill of an operator based on the estimated corresponding time.
In the operator processes, various information retrieving processes such as the client retrieving process for displaying client information during client correspondence, the case retrieving process for appropriately answering the inquiries of clients are performed. Therefore, when the client correspondence skill of an operator is evaluated, it is specifically important to measure the information retrieval skill.
Conventionally, the information retrieval skill of an operator is determined using the time required in information retrieval, the relationship between an input retrieval key and a selected retrieval result.
To more correctly determine the applicability of the information retrieving process performed in the call center, it is not sufficient only to determine it based on the length of the time required to perform an information retrieving process, the relationship between the retrieval key and the retrieval result.
Therefore, when information is retrieved, it is requested to realize the process of determining the applicability of the information retrieving process by considering whether or not an appropriate retrieval key has been input in the first place, and whether or not the information required for the information retrieving process has been obtained from a client before the retrieval.
However, there has been no method or apparatus of determining the applicability of the retrieval key itself for information retrieval and the applicability of the information retrieving process from the point of view of whether or not necessary information has been appropriately obtained for the information retrieving process. Therefore, it has not been easy to determine the information retrieval skill of an operator in the call center with high accuracy.
Furthermore, the retrieval history information about the information retrieving process accumulated in the call center includes the information about a retrieval key, a retrieval time, a retrieval result and the like, and is used in improving the performance of the retrieval processing device and the system improvement such as the adjustment of data of a database. However, the retrieval history information has not conventionally been used in evaluating the skill of an operator, supporting the information retrieving process of an operator, etc., and information has not been fully utilized.